Alice
by alldatjazz
Summary: Alice takes a horrible, bloody, violent journey into the mysterious Wonderland. However,she soon learns that this Wonderland is actually a Horrorland... She had no idea what she was getting in to when she entered the rabbit hole. Complete.
1. Tumbling

"I'm late," whispered the large, grey rabbit in his low, threatening voice, "I'm...late..."

Alice stared, her blonde curls still in the silence-a look of surprise on her face. She had never before seen a rabbit as large as this one, nor had she heard a rabbit speak. She was intrigued by the rabbit. She was very intrigued, indeed.

The rabbit turned to a tree near the one Alice was leaning on-one of three trees in a field of wheat. He produced a vial containing a thick, red substance. He pulled the cork off of the top and splashed the substance onto the rough tree's bark.

When the tree received the substance, it opened a small hole-just enough for the large rabbit to fit.

Alice watched with interest as the rabbit disappeared into the tree. She stood and ran to the opening.

When she reached the tree's opening, she squeezed through.

* * *

Alice was half of the way into the tree, when suddenly the opening closed. Alice screamed a blood-curdling scream as the tree began to crush her. She struggled, flailing her arms about-quite like the way a mouse would flail about as a cat crushed the mouse's spin in it's mouth. In her frantic movement, she cut her wrist on an unknown sharp object. Alice's blood coated the inside of the tree.

When the tree sensed the blood, it opened again. Alice fell through the opening. As she began to tumble down a dark tunnel, Alice lost consciousness.

* * *

Blood splattered her white apron and her sky blue dress.

Wet with blood, Alice landed with a CRACK on a hard surface.

She had completely lost consciousness.

* * *

Several feet away, the large rabbit opened it's glowing, red eyes. It inched toward her, a bloodthirsty, twisted smile on it's face. 


	2. Meet the Queen

Alice awoke in a daze. Everything was a blur.

_A rabbit who speaks? How odd._

She sat up and put her hand to her head. She was in a large forest!

_Tumbling down, down, down... _

_Blood. Blood everywhere._

_Curious._

Alice stared at the blood on her apron.

_Mother will be furious!_

From behind her, Alice heard a muffled laugh.

_What was that?_

Alice spun around. A creature at least two times her height stood in the shadows behind her.

_"Hello, Alice."_

Alice let out a yelp as the dark creature advanced on her. However, when it stepped from the shadows, Alice saw that it was hardly a creature at all! It was simply a small man on a large rolling chair!

Alice looked to the bottom of the chair and saw a hare pushing the chair!

_A hare pushing a chair? How peculiar!_

The small man jumped from the chair and landed in front of Alice. When he stood, he was no more than 3 feet tall!

_"Alice-dare not waste your thoughts on who I am or how I know you... Come, have a spot of tea with myself and my hare! It is my unbirthday as you probably have heard from my many friends. So, let us depart."_

Alice thought it odd that a small man and his hare would want to have tea with a simple girl like herself, but she politely obliged. After all, it was the man's..._un_birthday, he said? Odd.

Alice followed him into the shadows.

_Follow me, my dear!_

Alice attempted to keep up with the rolling chair, but she could not and soon found herself tumbling once again-this time, down a hill.

When she finally stopped rolling, Alice bumped her head into waht felt like a tree.

It was stil rather dark, and Alice could not see very well.

Suddenly, with a _pop _and a _boom_ a purple cat appeared in the tree!

_A purple cat?_

The cat smiled maliciously at Alice.

_What a frighteningly awful smile!_

The cat, still smiling, faded away with an evil chuckle.

_Interesting..._

Alice felt her way through the forest.

_Where am I?_

She touched what seemed to be a doorknob, so she turned it.

_"Argggghhhh!"_

Alice jumped back, scared by the noise. Light unexpectedly came on.

Alice looked around her. She had somehow stumbled into another room! In the room was a table, and on that table was a vial-in that vial was a concoction that would help Alice to enter the door.

On the door in front of her was a doorknob. But this was no ordinary doorknob! It had the face of a man-with eyes, and a mouth! Under the knob, there was a lock.

_"If you might be wondering how to leave this room, check the table."_

_The table?_

Alice turned to the table, and saw the vial.

She grabbed the thing and opened it.

Tilting her head back, Alice drank the concoction.

_Odd. There doesn't seem to be anything happening._

Just as Alice said this, she felt her stomach begin to boil, as if in a pot on a stove.

She screamed loudly, causing the entire room to shake.

_Wh-what's-ugh-What's happening to me?!_

Alice, her entire body shaking, began to shrink! Down and down she shrunk until she was the size of a baby mouse!

_Oh, dear! How did that happen?_

Looking around, Alice then noticed a smaller door carved into the big door. She opened it, and entered the dark place.

When Alice came out on the other side, she was in a courtyard of sorts...

_Strange!_

_"There's the little bitch thief! Guards! Seize her! OFF WITH HER HEAD!"_

_Oh, what a mess!_

Several guards appeared. Only, they weren't normal guards! They were _cards!_

_Oh my!_

The cards grabbed Alice by both of her arms and took her to a large stand that held an even larger throne, which held a very fat woman!

The woman looked positively mad! She was sitting on the throne, wearing a red and black dress that was ripped in several places. She had blood on her dress, much like Alice. Her face was red as a cherry, and her mascara was smeared down her face. Her hair, black as the night, was put up in a messy bun. In the woman's hand was a staff with a sharp, golden spear-head at the top that was stained by blood.

_Who are you?!_

_"Who am I!? WHO AM I!? You know who I am! I am the QUEEN OF HEARTS!!"_

_If you are a Queen, then where is your King?_

The fat Queen pointed to a rotting body in a cage. It's head was cut of and hanging from the court ceiling, which Alice now realized was swarming with the hanging heads of the dead.

_"I found him cheating...with my sister. You may have known her-The White Witch? She once ruled a kingdom called Narnia. That is, until I killed her..."_

The Queen pointed toward an iron maiden-a torture device, big enough for one person to fit. It was full of sharp, long spikes.

_"Would you like to meet her?"_

_No, that's just fine...I really just need to be going now..._

_"Oh, you can't go now! Not now that I've got you after you stole my crown. I know of your plans to take my thrown, but rest assured-it will not happen. GUARDS!"_

The cards dragged Alice to a large Guillotine in the middle of the courtyard. They forced her head down, onto the middle of the machine. The card holding the rope that held the large, dull blade loosened his group a bit, allowing the blade to slide down a few inches.

_"Now, guards...OFF. WITH. HER. HEAD!!"_

Alice screamed as the blade came down, with a sickening _slice!_


	3. A Very Bloody Unbirthday Party

Alice's head rolled across the courtyard, spewing blood as it did.

_"The world is well-rid of that little bitch! Now, guards, find my crown!"_

The cards all ran out of the courtyard. The queen watched as they exited.

When they had all gone, she picked up a large bottle of what seemed to be wine and chugged it.

_"I love the taste of the blood of innocents in the morning..."_

The Queen sunk into a deep sleep, slumping in her throne.

Alice's body twitched.

It twitched over and over again. Finally, it got up and stumbled around-barely able to balance without a head.

_I'm over here! HERE!_

Alice's head yelled to her body. It was quite like a sick game of Marco-Polo!

Alice's body found her head and picked it up.

_Now, put me back on your neck!_

The body did so. Alice had to hold her head on, for there was nothing there to connect it!

_What a dreadful mess this is! _

_"Oh,Aliiiiiiice! You seem to have lost your way! Come, follow my voice! Come to my unbirhday party! It would be rather rude not to attend!"_

Alice followed the voice. She walked through a hedge that led into a small, well-lit nook in the dark forest.

_Hello, there! I'm terribly dorry I'm so late!_

Alice curtsied, while still holding her head.

_"My, my, you seem to be in a bit of a pinch, dear Alice! Let me help you with that!"_

The man pulled a large needle and thread from his hat.

_Oh! I'm afraid I can't let you do that! I'm frightfully scared of needles, you see, and I-_

_"Now, now, let's not be a scared sasquatch! Be a brave bear, Alice! Now, if you'll just hold still..."_

The small man in the hat straddled Alice. He stuck the sharp needle into her neck and began to sew her head back on, blood spurting from her wound all the while.

_"Almost finished...aaaand, DONE!"_

Alice stood and steadied herself.

_"Voila!"_

The man handed Alice a large mirror. Alice gazed upon the messy sewing job. There was thread everywhere, and her head was a bit off center.

_Well...it'll have to do!_

_"That's my girl! Now, come have some tea with me and my friends!"_

Alice walked forward to an extremely long table. Actually, it seemed to be endless! However, it was only set for three, with a large tea-pot in the middle of the settings.

_How marvelous!_

_"Oh yes! Now, sit! Hare! HARE! HAAARE! Oh, there you are. We're having tea."_

The hare and Alice sat down, and took their tea-cups.

_"Let me pour your tea!"_

The man in the hat poured the tea into her cup. With the tea, a large brown lump fell into her cup.

_"Oh, don't mind him-that's the dormouse! Get out of Alice's cup, dormouse! ..Dormouse?"_

The man poked the stiff mouse.

_"Oh! Dormouse seems to have died!"_

He picked up the mouse and held it over his mouth.

_"Waste not, want not!"_

With that, he dropped the dormouse into his mouth and chewed it.

Alice stared in shock and cringed as the mouse's bones crunched under the pressure of the man's teeth.

The hare stared forward in silence.

With a final crunch, the man in the hat swallowed the mouse.

_"Tastes just like crumpets!"_

_Oh, dear!_

_"PRESENT TIME! Oh, my! What did you get me, hare!? What did you get me!?"_

The hare did not reply.

_"Oh...do you know what the penalty is for not giving me a present on my unbirthday?!?!"_

The hare still stared straight ahead.

The man cracked an evil smile and cackled.

_"The penalty...is DEATH!!"_

The man pulled a cleaver from his waistcoat and hacked the hare's head in two.

_"Brains for supper, Alice! You simply MUST stay for supper!"_

Blood squirted from the hare's head onto Alice's face. She fell backwards out of her chair and began to run away from the man.

She breathed heavily and turned to see the man running after her, the cleaver still in hand.

Alice turned around just as she ran into the grey rabbit!

_"I'm...late..."_

Alice fell onto the ground as the rabbit walked slowly past her. When the man saw the rabbit, he stopped running and looked fearfully onward.

_"O-oh! Hello there, R-Rabbit! I was just trying to get Alice to stay for supper and she wou-"_

Just as the man was finishing his sentence, the rabbit let out his long tongue, and wrapped it around the man's head.

Alice could hear the hat-man's muffled screams. She looked on in horror and the rabbit's tongue crushed the man's head, causing brains, tissue, and blood to fly everywhere.

Alice was now smothered in body fluids. She screamed and ran toward the dark part of the forest.

The rabbit, without looking back, devoured the man's remains.

_"I'm...late..."_


	4. A Maid To a Catterpillar

Alice ran and ran and ran until she couldn't anymore!

She fell to the ground, panting. Above her was a lit tree branch. She looked up to it, breathing heavily, and she saw a pair of eyes appear.

_Oh!_

Soon after, the purple body of the cat Alice had seen earlier appeared.

_You! Are you mad like all the rest of the people or THINGS here?!_

_"We're all mad here! You're mad. I'm mad. We all kill for what we want. What we need..."_

The cat let a crazy laugh escape from his wide smile and disappeared.

_WAIT!_

But he was already gone.

_Ugh! How do I get out of this place!_

Alice walked for what seemed like hours. She was growing tired! Finally, she reached another opening. This time, she found a large mushroom-the size of a big house!

_Oh! What a large mush-_

Alice began to feel strange.

_Oh..._

She reeled around and sat on the ground. Suddenly, a large catterpiller slithered from behind the mushroom.

_"Well, look what we have here!"_

_Well, hello, Mister Catterpiller..._

_"You might make a nice servant! Yes, you'll do perfectly!"_

Alice tried to speak, but her words slurred and she fell to the ground, in a deep sleep.

When Alice awoke, she found herself in a maid outfit, her dress hanging from a raggety clothes-line attatched to the mushroom.

_Wh-what happened?_

_"Well, you are my maid now, child! Now, bring me a leaf. A nice-sized one without ANY brown! And do it in a hurry!_

_Y-yes, sir!_

Alice walked away, mumbling. She wandered into the forest and found a leaf. She carelessly picked it up and took it back to the catterpillar.

_There's your leaf. Are you satisfied now?_

The catterpillar inspected it closely. When he came upon a certain part of the leaf, his eyes opened wide. He let out a roar and wrapped himself around Alice.

_"You filthy little shit! You brought me a ROTTING leaf! Now, you must suffer my consequences!"_

Alice wiggled and screamed as the catterpiller grabbed Alice's hand and snipped it off with his pincers!

Alice's hand fell to the ground, blood pouring from the severed member.

_AHHHHHH! My hand! You cut off my HAND!_

_"And I'll cut off more than that if you don't SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"_

Alice sniffled, tears running down her face, trying to keep her mouth shut.

Her arm was still gushing blood in waves.

_"Now then..."_

The catterpiller used his thread to sew up her arm.

_"I never want to hear you scream again. Now, get me another leaf. I'm going to sleep for a bit, When I get up-I'll expect food."_

The catterpillar went behind the mushroom. Alice walked slowly, holding her arm, to the forest again. Once she was in the forest, she fell to her knees and cried, holding her one hand to her eyes.

_"Oh Alice...what did I tell you about this place?"_

_H-hello?_

The purple cat appeared next to her.

_"You could run, you know. Just run away. But I'm afraid you must take care of every evil being you meet here, or there is the chance they will follow you to the surface."_

_But how can I defeat that-that thing!?_

_"It's simple-you cut him open, and rip out his heart while he sleeps!"_

_Oh, dear!_

_"But don't get to close to the mushroom, or you will fall into a deep sleep like before...and that's what got you into this mess. No, go! Kill him. When you do, come back to this spot..."_

The cat laughed loudly and faded into the wind.

Alice looked around and stood up.

_Okay._

She walked to the place where the catterpiller was sleeping. Next to him was a large, sharp rock. Alice took the rock and raised it above her head. But just as she did, she stepped on a twig! the twig snapped, waking the catterpiller. With a roar, he opened his mouth wide and stuck it over Alice's body. he gulped her down, down, down...until he had completely devoured her.

When he was finished, he laid his large body down and went back to sleep.


	5. Killing the Tweedles

Alice was in the catterpillar's stomach. And it wasn't too pleasant!

It was dark, slimy, and full of juices.

However, Alice still had the sharp rock she had taken from the ground! So, she used it to cut out of his stomach. She felt around, and started ripping at random organs that she felt. She grabbed them all and used the rock to cut through the catterpiller's skin.

Alice rolled out of the catterpiller, covered in slime, blood and body fluid, holding armfuls of organs.

The purple cat appeared beside her again.

_"Now, you must feast upon the catterpiller's heart."_

_WHAT!?_

_"Eat the heart! Quickly!"_

Alice picked up the hearts and dug her teeth into it, swallowing bits and pieces as she continually bit into it.

_"Now, you have an antidote for the mushroom. Enter the door and find the key in a chest in the first room!"_

_Okay!_

Alice, gagging, wiped the blood from her face and walked into the mushroom. Just inside was a chest. She opened it and found the key.

_Got it!_

_"Now, unlock the door!"_

_Wait!_

Alice grabbed her dress from the clothesline, unlocked the door, and entered.

_Hello? Cat? Anyone? Is anyone here?_

_"Teehee!; Heh-heh!"_

_CAT!? Is that you?!_

_"Hehehe!; Hohohoho!"_

Out of nowhere, two young boys appeared. They were twins! Both of them were hold heads hanging from hooks.

_"Hello Alice!; Oh yes, hello..."_

_"The queen has..; ...told us about you!"_

_"You're the one...; ...Who stole her crown!"_

_No! I didn't! She's mistaken!_

The boys dropped the heads and ran towards Alice. Alice screamed and fell over as the boys grabbed her hair and dragged her across the ground, over rocks, broken glass, and bones.

_"We're taking you...; ...to the Queen!"_

The continued to drag her until they reached the hedge leading to the courtyard.

Alice saw a blade lying in one of the boy's back pocket and grabbed it, without him noticing.

She quietly cut her hair off to get away from them. When she finished cutting she stood up and stabbed the boys over and over and over again.

_Die! Die! Die! DIE!_

The boys screamed and yelled as she brutally murdered them, until finally, they grew quiet.

_Die...Die..._

Alice stood up. She gazed at the lifeless bodies, breathing heavily.

_I have to get...have to get out of here..._

Alice walked slowly toward the hedge, not knowing that Queen was waiting for her just beyond it.


	6. The Queen's Final Stand

Alice walked through the hedge, her hair short, her dress bloody. She looked back as she walked through. When she reached the other side, she ran into the Queen.

_"Well, well, well...look who's finally got her head on straight... Ha, ha, ha. GUAAAAAARDS!" _

_No!_

The cards came running and grabbed Alice, holding her still. The Queen took one of their swords and hacked at Alice's legs.

_"Hahahaha! Bow, you unworthy PIG!"_

Alice grunted and fell to her knees.

_"Now bow. I SAID BOW!"_

The Queen hit Alice's head with the handle of the sword.

Alice yelped and bowed to the Queen.

_"Leave her, guards. I'll take care of this little piece of..."_

Before the Queen could finish, Alice stood and and ran towards the door.

The Queen quickly threw her sharp, golden staff at Alice.

_"You will NEVER LEAVE, Alice!"_

The staff pierced Alice, and pinned her to the door.

_H-help me...someone..._

Suddenly, a whirlwind of grey appeared in the middle of the courtyard. The cards ran in every direction. the Queen turned to see the large grey rabbit standing there.

Alice smiled.

_"I'm...late..."_

_Only a little bit..._

Alice laughed a quite laugh and coughed up blood, letting it poor onto the ground.

The grey rabbit let it's tongue out of it's mouth and wrapped it around the Queen as she screamed in horror. Picking up the Queen, the tongue squeezed tighter and tighter.

_"Let go of me you worthless fucking rodent!"_

At that, the rabbit broke the Queen in half, ripping her torso from her legs.

The Queen's loud scream turned into a gurgle as blood poured from her throat.

The rabbit opened his mouth as wide as he could and swallowed the Queen.

Alice smiled and fell limp, her body giving out.

_"Alice, you will live. You will make it home, though it may not be as you remember it."_

The rabbit walked to Alice. His chest turned into a door, and he opened it, light shining gloriously around the courtyard. Alice rose off of the ground and off of the staff. Alice's body stretched into the door. When she was in, the door closed, and the light vanished.

_"You will be back, Alice. You may not know it yet, but it won't be long until you grow tired of reading your books and return to Wonderland."_

_The rabbit turned and disappeared. _

_In the empty courtroom, the sinister laugh of the purple cat could be heard, as the door to Alice's world opened._


	7. You'll Return To Wonderland

The same tree that Alice had entered opened, and she tumbled out of it.

_Oh!_

Alice stood and looked at her arm. Her hand was still missing, but the wound was healed. Her neck was also healed.

Alice lifted her dress to see if there was a scar on her torso. There was a scar, but the wound was gone!

_Curious._

She plopped down by her tree and picked up her book and began to read.

_This book seems strangely more boring now...odd._

Above her, in the tree, Alice heard the cackle of the purple cat.

She shook her head, passing it off as her imagination and looked back down at her book.

_"You'll soon return to Wonderland."_


End file.
